A C Catastrophe
by LovetheLORD
Summary: On a mission Adam and Chase go into the burning building to save two girls. After they get out of the hospital they find out that the girls are bionic. They take them to bionic academy to train them but Adam and Chase end up falling in love with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo peoples! This is my first Lab Rats fanfic that isn't a crossover. Please R &R!**

 **Chase's Pov.**

Leo is back at the academy taking charge, while Adam, Bree and I are going on a mission. A building in Mission Creek is in fire and the fire-men can't control it. There are still some people left in the building. We've got most of the people out.

"Bree, use your super speed to put out the fire. Adam and I will go get the other people who are still trapped," I yelled over the roar of the flames. Bree nodded.

"Already on it Chase," she said and super sped into the building. She soon came out. "Done," she said. After most of the flames were out Adam and I headed into the building to get the other people out. It was filled with smoke and I was coughing hard. So was Adam. There was a door that was hanging on its side and we could see a mom and her daughter inside.

"Okay, I'll use my molecular kinesis to move the door. You get the girl and I'll help her mother out," I instructed Adam. He nodded. "Bla, bla, blaa just do it already!" he answered. I nodded. I lifted the door up and tossed it out of the way and we headed into the room. Adam picked the little girl up and I helped her mother get out of the room. While we were walking I heard what sounded like two girls crying and calling for help. We hurriedly got them out.

"Bree, there are still people inside of there. You take them to the hospital. We're going back in," I said. She nodded. "Will you two be okay?" she asked. I nodded. "We will. Come on Adam." We ran back inside the burning building. I used my super hearing to locate them. "Okay Adam they're this way," I said pointing to our left. We headed that way and finally saw two girls that looked very much alike, in a corner behind some beams. Adam moved some and I moved the ones that were too hard for him to move with my mind.

"It's okay we're gonna get you out," I said. We moved in closer. Suddenly the ceiling cracked and the beam above us broke and came crashing down in two pieces. I put up my force-field and Adam caught one. "Come on we need to get out of here!" I yelled. They nodded and stood up. We started running out of the building but just as we were about to get out another part of the ceiling collapsed.

"Get out!" Adam and I both yelled and we pushed them out of the way just as the ceiling collapsed on us. Then I knew no more.

 **Bree's Pov.**

Suddenly the building collapsed. To girls were pushed out just in time. But Adam and Chase didn't come out.

"Adam! Chase! Where are you!?" I called. But there was no answer. Then I noticed the two girl had just collapsed into a coughing fit and then had gone unconscious. They were my first priority. I got them up and gave them to the doctors and they had oxygen masks were put on their faces. They were put on cots and put in the ambulance. Now to find Chase and Adam. I tried moving the beams out of the way but they just wouldn't budge.

"Help!" I called. The fire-men came and started pulling the broken beams away. "Adam! Chase! I'm here, it's Bree. Please tell me where you are if you can hear me!" I yelled tears started to come out of my eyes. Just then, the fire-chief came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"The building is unstable we need you to get out," he said. "But my brothers are in there! I need to get them!" I said just beginning to cry. "Don't worry miss. Our men will get them out. Now please step aside," he said. I stopped my foot as the tears started to stream down my face.

I sat down and called Mr. Davenport. He needed to know what had happened to Adam and Chase. I wiped the tears and soot off of my face a dialed his number. All I got was his voice-mail. You have reached Davenport, Davenport, Davenport Industries! Please leave a message after the beep. I sighed. BEEP! "Mr. Davenport, Chase and Adam got stuck in the building while saving some people. They were buried under some rubble. The fire-men are trying to find them but I don't know what is gonna happen. Bree." I hoped that he would see that.

Suddenly the men came out with Adam and Chase slung over their shoulders. I stood up and ran over to them. "Are they alive?" I asked in a worried tone. He nodded.

"They are but we need to get them to the hospital right away," he said. They laid Chase and Adam on two cots and put oxygen masks on their faces. They looked terrible. Adam not as bad as Chase, because well, Chase is Chase and Adam is a big hunk of muscle. They told me that I could ride in the ambulance with them and keep an eye on them.

-Time skip at the hospital-

I was sitting in the waiting room, hoping that Mr. Davenport would get here. It had been about an hour since they had taken Adam and Chase to surgery. Suddenly he came into the waiting room with Leo and Tasha.

"Oh thank goodness you're here! I was thinking you didn't get my message!" I said as I stood up. "Where is Adam and Chase!? Where is Adam and Chase!?" Leo asked shaking me violently. "Wait!" I said and he stopped shaking me.

"I came as soon as I could. Douglas is at the academy. I want an explanation of everything that happened and I want it now!" he said. "Okay, okay geeze. Hold on! There were still some people left in the building and Chase and Adam went in to get them. They brought out a mother and her daughter out and then went in to get two other girls. Right as they were coming out the building collapsed and Chase and Adam pushed the girls out saving them. That really all of it," I answered.

"Well where are they?" he asked. I sighed. "In examination." We waited a couple minutes when one of the doctors came down. We stood up. "How'd everything go?" I asked.

"Well Adam has three broken ribs and a broken arm. He got lucky. Chase however has five broken ribs, a twisted ankle, a broken arm and slight internal bleeding. We need to do surgery on him," he answered. I gasped at my brother's injuries.

"Can we go see Adam?" Leo asked. The doctor nodded. We went to the desk. "May I help you?" the lady asked.

"We would like to see Adam Davenport," Mr. Davenport said. She nodded. "Room 108," she said. He nodded and we went upstairs to Adam's room. He was awake and looked better than when they had taken him here.

"Hey Adam!" Leo said running over. Adam smiled. "Hey Leo. Hey Bree," he said. I walked over. "Hey Adam. How ya feeling?" I asked. "Sore. Tired. Anyway did we save those girls?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "Where's Chase?" Adam asked. I sighed.

"He's getting surgery Adam. I'm sure he'll be okay," Mr. Davenport said. Adam looked downcast. I really hope that he is okay. I should've went in there with them. I feel like ths is my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo's Pov.**

I hope Chase is okay. The doctor looked pretty worried when he came down and said all of Chase's injuries. In fact, they are doing surgery on Chase now. They had to stick his insides. Gross. If you ask me, I would NEVER want to have that job.

It's been two hours now that Chase has been in surgery. They should be done soon. I hope. Adam had fallen asleep again and we were extremely bored not to mention worried! Suddenly one of the doctors came in. I stood up immediately. I came over to the doctor put my hands on his shoulders and asked, "Now may I ask quietly and politely," I started. "WHERE IS CHASE!? WHERE IS CHASE!?"

"Whoa there little man! Hold on!" he said. I stopped shaking him. I raised my left eyebrow and pointed at him with my thumb. "Did he just call me little man?" They nodded. Dang it! I'm almost taller than Chase. I'm just his height now, ohhh… That's why they called me little man! Cause Chase is a little man! I started laughing on the inside so they wouldn't think I was crazy.

"The surgery went well. Chase is sleeping now but you can see him if you want," he said. I did a slight jump. "Yes!" I exclaimed. He looked at me weirdly. I cleared my throat. "I mean, thankyou sir," I said this time in a manlier voice. He took us out to Chase's room where we saw Chase was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly when we walked in Chase stirred. "Shh don't wake the child," I whispered. Then Chase woke up.

"Guys? Is that you?" he asked. Bree and I ran over to the bed. "Hey Chasey," I said. "Don't call me that. Where is Adam. Did he make it out? What about those two girls? Are they okay?" he asked.

"Don't worry Chase, Adam is fine. You actually took a harder hit than him. And the girls are in this hospital. But everything is okay now. How do you feel now?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"My stomach feels a little sore and my chest aches too," Chase answered. I walked over to him. "Can you see me? Can you hear me?" I asked. Chase tried not to laugh. "Leo I'm not that horribly injured. Besides I'll be able to go back to the academy soon," he said. I laughed. "Yeah I was just kidding with ya Chase." Suddenly another doctor came in.

"Mr. Davenport I need to talk to you. It's important," he said. Mr. Davenport got up. "What is it? Is it something wrong?" he asked. He shook his head. "No, no nothing's wrong. Just come." Mr. Davenport shrugged and walked out of the room.

 **Mr. Davenport's Pov.**

I hope that Adam is okay. It didn't seem like there was anything wrong with him when we saw him. He looked perfectly fine. But instead of talking about Adam, he started talking about the two girls.

"We were examining them and we were scanning for injuries and we found this metal chip in the backs of their necks. Mr. Davenport, these girls are bionic," he said. I gasped.

"What!?" I yelled. "How is that possible? We have all the bionics at the academy!" I said.

"Calm down. Come they are awake so you can check them out and ask them questions," he said. I took a deep breath and followed him to their room. They both had dark brown, almost black hair and had the same color eyes.

"Mr. Davenport is going to examine you to see if our guess is correct," the doctor said then left. I walked over. "Hello girls. I am Mr. Davenport," I said. They nodded.

"We know. And the guess is right. We are bionic. We've been bionic since we were three years old. We didn't tell him though because we didn't know if it was safe to tell," one said. "Oh and my name is Cassie. Short for Cassiopeia. This is my sister Casandra," she said. Casandra put out her hand and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Davenport."

"Well let me just check to make sure that you really are bionic," I said. I got a scanner and scanned the backs of their necks. I beeped and they weren't lying. They really were bionic. "How did you guys become bionic? Do you remember?"

"Well I remember a little bit but not every detail. When we were around three or four years old when our father placed a bionic chip in the backs of our necks. Later when we were five he said that he was going to have control of our lives and that scared us, so we ran away. We were adopted by a nice family, but we never told them that we were bionic." Immediately I thought of Krane.

"I see. Well once you are all better we'll take you to the Bionic Academy. That's where we train Bionics to use their powers. We'll be happy to have you," I said. They nodded and smiled. I left the room and the doctor came up to me.

"So were we correct?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes and as soon as they can leave they can come to the bionic academy. And their bionics aren't activated because they don't have capsules. When will they be ready to leave?" I asked.

"Day after tomorrow. So will Adam and Chase. Chase just might need to be careful," he said. I nodded.

-Time skip two days later-

 **Chase's Pov.**

I am finally out of that hospital! I was getting s tired of lying in a bed all the time and having Tasha and Bree baby me. When it goes on for two whole days, you wish you had died in the accident.

Apparently those two girls that we saved are bionic and are staying at the bionic academy. Their bionics haven't been activated for a long time because they didn't have capsules. By the info that they have given us we assume that their father was Krane. They are twin sisters both with dark brown hair and brown eyes. They're fifteen years old.

Now that I can see them clearly Casandra is actually really pretty. No I don't like her I just think she is pretty. And nice, and sweet, and everything is right about. No still don't like her. Besides what's my chance of getting her to like me? That is if I did like her.

Adam keeps trying to flirt with Cassie. It's obvious that he likes her. I think she's a bit weirded out because of his selfie face. It's weird. We've only known her for one day and already he seems to think that she likes him. No she doesn't, you're freaking her out ya lunatic!

Mr. Davenport says I can't train for a week. A whole week! How am I supposed to teach my students if I'm out of shape? He says that it will rip the stitches. And that my ribs aren't completely healed. Well I really don't want the stitches to rip mainly because they are inside my stomach, and I want my ribs to heal but I at least can do some minor training!

I am just sitting on the couch when Casandra comes into the room. "Hey Mr. Davenport I'm in your class. I thought you should know," she said. I was taking a sip of water and I just spit it out everywhere. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked nervously. I shook my head.

"No, no it's great. And call me Chase," I said. Casandra nodded and smiled. "Okay, _Chase_." She smiled and left. Wow, maybe I do have a slight crush on her…


	3. Chapter 3

**Adam's Pov.**

Lucky Chase! The girl he likes, (well he won't admit that he likes her) is in his class! So he gets to see her even when he is teaching! I only get to see her on breaks. Wow, but Chase seems to think that she ACTUALLY might like him. Silly Chase doesn't he know that no one likes him? I guess not.

Finally break came! I'll get a chance to talk to Cassie. Now to find her… It should be easy. Oh! And did I mention the girl's bionics? No I did not. But who cares? Oh you care fine… Cassie has plasma grinades (A/N grinades is how Adam pronounces grenades) super speed, and invisibility, and Casandra has, pfft I dunno what she has.

I walked over to Cassie. "Hey beautiful. Whatta ya up to today?" I asked. She smiled up at me awkwardly. "Uh, nothing much. But Adam, we just met like yesterday," Cassie said. I grinned. "Ya I know. Hey on my day off ya think we could hang out sometime?" I asked. "Uh, maybe like next week or something cause, you may be a mentor here, but I don't know you well," she said.

I sighed. "Fine if you don't want to hang with me, I totally understand," I answered. I sighed again and started walking out of the room. She grabbed my arm. "Wait! I will. Okay? How about tomorrow?" she asked. Inside I jumped. "Yes! I mean yes that would be a good time, see you tomorrow," I said. I skipped out of the room in excitement.

"He's weird," Cassie said to herself. She smiled and shook her head.

 **Casandra's Pov.**

I was sitting in Chase's class right now. He's the perfect teacher for me since my abilities are super smarts, super senses, molecular kinesis, and freeze vision. Wow that's a lot. Cassie doesn't have as many as I do because she hasn't unlocked her hidden ability yet.

Chase is so smart! He knows everything about everything! I may have super smarts but I'm not as smart as him. I don't know why people think he's boring. He's awesome! Did that come out of my mind? Okay so yeah that sounded weird and it did.

Soon class ended and I walked out. As I did I bumped into Chase. "Uh, hey um Casandra how are you?" Chase asked nervously. I smiled. "I'm doing well Chase, thanks," I answered. "Uh what did you think of my class?" Chase asked me.

"It was very interesting. You are very smart. I don't know why anyone thinks you're boring," I said. He blushed and smiled.

"Thanks. I don't either. I'm just that awesome," he said. I laughed. "Hey Casandra, do you think you would be able to sit with me during lunch?" Chase asked. I nodded. "Sure, I'm not doing anything else," I said. He smiled and walked off. I know we just met in all but I kinda like Chase. He's nice, smart, handsome and everything else is perfect. But there is one thing that I am wondering…

I ran up to my room where I had all my stuff and grabbed my Bible. I always liked to read it in the beginning of the day usually before lunch, I don't know why. I took it down and went to the table that Chase had told me to wait for him. I flipped it opened.

 **Psalm 126.3;** _**The LORD has done great things for us and we are filled with joy.**_ _Yes, he has, and we are,_ I thought. I usually read two Psalms and/or a Proverb. **Psalm 33.4-6;** _ **4**_ _ **For the word of the LORD is right and true; he is faithful in all he does.**_ _ **5**_ _ **The LORD loves righteousness and justice; the earth is full of his unfailing love.**_ _ **6**_ _ **By the word of the LORD the heavens were made, their starry host by the breath of his mouth.**_ Chase came over while I was reading it.

"What's that?" he asked. I looked up from my Bible. "What this? It's my Bible, don't you read it?" I asked. He shook his head. "Well no I haven't but I've heard of it. Some say it's a bunch of rubbish," Chase said. I gasped. "No! It isn't! Here! Take this, and read it. Then you'll see that it's not rubbish!" I said and stormed off.

 _I can't believe he just said that the Bible was just a bunch of rubbish! Of course it isn't, it is the most important book in the whole entire world! It tells about God creating the world and the birth of Jesus, and how he died on the cross and rose again! It's not rubbish at all it is important. I hope he realizes that or we won't be hanging out,_ I thought to myself. Maybe I had been a little harsh on him though. He didn't exactly call the Bible rubbish, he just said that others had said that. I'm gonna go apologize to him.

I walked over to him and he looked kind of sad. _There you go again Casandra with your big temper._ "Uh hey Chase," I said nervously. He jumped up at the sound of my voice. "Cas, I'm sorry if I said anything wrong can you forgive me? And I promise to read that book," he said. I smiled.

"I forgive you Chase, I should be the one saying sorry for how I snapped at you. Anyway you are my mentor. And I like the nickname. But this isn't just a book," I said picking up the Bible. "It's the story of how this world came into existence, how we came to be, and most importantly, it's about God. Who sent his only son Jesus, to die, on the cross to pay the price for our sins," I said. He looked slightly confused.

"Well if he's dead, then how is this worth anything?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No Chase, he's not dead. He rose again in three days, and he conquered the grave, and sin. And if you believe in him, and trust him then you will be saved from the slavery of sin," I explained. I decided to tell the story from the beginning, and to tell him about how God created the world, all the way to when he sent his son to die for us. Then I started reading him the Bible. "In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth…"

 **Cassie's Pov.  
** In class today I unlocked a new ability! Yes! I haven't told Casandra yet but I want to surprise her. I am telling Adam about it first. He'll be happy. This'll get me in his class, cause the other mentors don't know how to handle this power. I ran into him during break. "Hey Adam I have to tell you this! I get to be in your class now!" I exclaimed. Why am I so excited about this? Maybe I do like him…

"Really!? That's awesome! How did ya do it?" he asked. I smiled. "I unlocked a new ability! And guess what it is? Heat vision! Isn't that awesome!?" I asked. He smiled.

"No way! We have so much in common!" he said. I laughed. "I guess we do. But there is something I've been meaning to ask you. Do you read the Bible?" I asked. He looked slightly embarrassed. "I can't really read," he answered. I looked down. "Oh." Then I brightened up. "Hey! Maybe I can read it to you! It's about God and how the world was created and that stuff. You _do_ go to church?" He shook his head.

"No I don't," he answered. I shook my head. "Well we'll have to fix that. You're coming with me to church day after tomorrow. But first, let's start with me reading the Bible to you," I said. He nodded and I grabbed his hand to take him to my 'room'. We sat down on the bed and I started reading to him from the beginning. After I had read four chapters of Genesis, I read two Psalms. He kept telling me to keep reading it. After about eleven chapters I had to stop.

"Adam I can't read anymore, I'm out of breath and my throat is dry," I said. He nodded. "Well make sure to read more to me tomorrow. I actually really enjoy it," he said. I smiled. I'm glad he does. He may become a Christian. Who knows? He already seems pretty close.

* * *

 **The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside still waters. He restores my soul. He leads me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Psalm 23:2-3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews:**

 **Susz: Yes, they are. And they will continue to do so.**

 **Stardust16: My friend Angie suggested it be short for that. I have actually never seen Fifth Wave.  
Created to Write: Yeah I never have either. I wanted to write a Christian fanfic because there aren't many.**

 **Aliqueen16: Yes, I try my best to do it in any way I can.**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: I'm glad you did! Yes, I picked them out just for that chapter.**

* * *

 **(Sorry for skipping Saturday)**

 **Chase's Pov.**

Cas says she and her sister are taking Adam and I to church today. I can't believe Adam is actually picking this stuff up. He seems to never learn anything, but this he loves and learns. I can't believe it. I enjoy it to. Hearing it makes me feel happy.

Mr. Davenport said that we could go so I am glad. I have never been to church. Cas seemed really surprised. My life has practically been completely taken over by missions and training. I've been stuck in basement for almost my entire life. They made Adam and I dress nicely and they dressed nicely themselves.

We took the hydro-loop to the church that they had chosen to go to. They told us that we had to be quiet and listen. We sat down in these long pews and a man came up on a stage and started reading the bible. We sang a couple of songs and then he started what was called a sermon. I don't understand why Mr. Davenport never brought us to church! It seems so wrong.

After the service was over they had a fellowship lunch. Cas, and Cassie brought us over to meet the pastor. "Hello Pastor Jeremy. We would like to introduce you to two of our friends, Adam and Chase Davenport," Cassie said. Pastor Jeremy shook our hands.

"Nice to meet you guys. I hope you will be coming regularly to our church," he said. I looked at Adam. "We'll think about…

"Oh course we will! Right Chase?" Adam said. I hesitated. "Uh yeah what he said. We enjoyed your sermon. We'll be happy to come back," I said. They smiled.

"That's great. We'll be happy to have you again. Are you going to be staying for the fellowship dinner?" he asked. I thought about it for a minute, and I could see that Adam really wanted to. I nodded.

"Yeah we will," I said. Adam quietly exclaimed, "Yes!" I smiled. I wanted to learn more about God and Jesus. I thought I knew everything there was to know, but I guess I was wrong. I don't know everything, according to the Bible, only one person who is not a person, knows everything. And that is God.

 **Cassie's Pov.**

We've been taking Adam and Chase to church regularly now. I think they have become Christians. I am really happy about that. Adam and I have gotten together a couple of times and I really like him. Now that he's going to church I can actually hang out with him. Casandra (she only let's Chase call her Cas) is really happy too. Is it weird that we hang out with our basically teachers? Well I don't really care if you think it's weird because it's not to me. But still I hope no one thinks it's weird.

I sat down on a chair with my sis. We hadn't talked about things in a while so we needed to catch up on things. "I think that they're awesome!" was the first thing we said, and both said it at the same time. We both laughed. "Do you think they're Christians now?" I asked Casandra. She shrugged.

"Probably, I mean I can see it in their change of behavior. As like Chase isn't as full of himself as he used to be, and I'm glad about that because I kind of like him," she answered. "And also, notice Adam tries to pay attention and learn more. And they are _both_ trying to be better mentors. And they _have_ become better mentors." I nodded.

"Yeah you're right about that. It does show in them. There's nothing I love more than seeing people growing in faith in Christ. It really is amazing," I said. She nodded. I rested my head on my hands and smiled at her.

"What?" she asked. I smiled bigger. "How much do you like Chase? We've been here for a few weeks now," I said. She blushed. I'll make her tell! Wait, if I make her tell won't she make me? "Uh, why do you want to know?" she asked. "Because. I'm your sister. And sisters ought to know," I answered. She smiled. "Okay, but you'll have to tell how much you like Adam after I tell you!" she said. I knew it!

"Fine…" "Okay, so when I first met him, I thought he was kinda cute, that was it. Then I started to think of him as smart, and you know like that. Then he talked to me and was nice to me and I showed him the Bible, and well I guess I have a crush on him now. But you know he's never really asked me out," Casandra told me. I nodded. She looked at me as if she was asking a question.

"Oh yeah right. Okay, so when I first met him, I actually didn't like him that much. So when he asked me to hang out with him after we had been here about a day I didn't really want to, but then he looked sad so I decided to accept it. But I would only do it if he knew the Bible and started teaching him it. Then I started to like him I guess," I answered. She smiled.

"Do you think it's weird to like our mentors? I mean they're our teachers," I said. She shook her head. "No I don't. I think it's okay," she answered. I nodded. I just hoped it was okay with Mr. Davenport. There are a LOT of things that he's not okay with. I mean he doesn't even know that Chase and Adam are going to church. We'll have to tell him sometime. Cause he's getting kinda suspicious. Especially since Adam is being less careless. He's taking more responsibility. I leave telling about Chase to Casandra. I'll have to tell him about Adam.

 **Mr. Davenport's Pov.**

Chase and Adam have been acting strange for the last two weeks. I mean it's a good thing though not a bad thing. And not to mention they disappear every Sunday. I mean Adam is actually learning things more, like he's trying harder, and Chase is actually nice to his students and focuses on teamwork. Now both of these things are very weird… Chase likes to be a leader and Adam, just fools around with everything. I'll have to talk to them.

Maybe it's these girls they've been hanging out with. Maybe I'll have to keep them from going with them so often. Oh who am I kidding they live in the same building! I'll just talk to them.

Later after classes were over I took them into a corner while everyone else was eating lunch. "Guys what's going on?" I asked. They looked confused. "What do you mean Mr. Davenport. Nothing's going on," Chase said. I could tell that they were both clearly very confused. "I mean like you Chase, are actually focusing on teamwork rather than being a leader, and Adam is actually learning, things. If something is wrong then I need to know," I said. Suddenly Cassie and Casandra came in.

"Need to know what?" Cassie asked. "Oh hey I need to talk to you guys to. Come here," I said. They shrugged and followed me. "So what has been going on?" I asked.

"I'll explain for Adam. My sis'll explain for Chase because I don't really know much about him," Cassie said and then she laughed casually.

"We've been taking them to church. Mission Creek Baptist Church to be exact," Casandra started. "I wouldn't hang out with Chase unless he did go to church. Sorry Chase," she whispered turning her head to him.

"Yeah, me the same for Adam," Cassie said. I was shocked. "You've been going to church when you could be training!? No that's it, Adam, Chase, no more going to church, Sunday is for training only!" They gasped.

"Why does he have to do this?" Cassie asked Casandra. Casandra shrugged. "I don't know. Some people are like that I guess."

* * *

 **The earth is the Lord's, and everything in it, the world, and all who live in it; for he founded it on the seas and established it on the waters. Psalm 24:1-2**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long to update! I have a lot to work on.**

Casandra's Pov.

"You know maybe Mr. Davenport is right. I mean if you can't see something, or prove it with science, it can't be real," Chase said. I gasped. What is he saying? I thought that he actually was a Christian. What does he mean if you can't see it or prove it with science it' not real?

"Well, can you prove with science that the earth just came to being? Or can you prove with science that the universe was made by aliens? No, you can't. You can't prove that the universe ever was created. All of this, that the universe came by some chance, it's all a lie. Every bit of it. Now, if you can't seem to learn and believe the Bible, then I will have nothing to do with you," I said. I started walking away. Chase reached out.

"No, Cas, please wait," he said. But I didn't hear him, nor did I want to. If he expects a Christian girl to date a non-Christian man, then he's out of luck. I went and sat down on my bed. I looked at my Bible. I would give it to Mr. Davenport. Maybe he would change his mind about Adam and Chase coming to church. I picked it up.

I went down into Mr. Davenport's office. "Mr. Davenport?" "Yes Casandra? What do you need I'm kinda busy right now so make it quick," he answered.

"I wanted to give this to you this. Maybe you'll change your mind," I said putting the bible down on his desk. He nodded. "I will think about reading it." All I could do was smile slightly. I turned around and left the room.

 **Mr. Davenport's Pov.**

I didn't know if I wanted to read the book or not. But for some reason the whole time I was working I couldn't help but glance at it. So finally I decided to take a break and see why these girls think it's so important.

I started reading it and got stuck in it. When I was finally done I realized I had been sitting here for an hour and a half reading it. And the chapter I was on... "Genesis chapter 22," I said aloud to myself. Maybe she was right about this. This would make more sense than Evolution.

Maybe I should give them a chance. Maybe I should go with them. I don't know. Okay I will go with them tomorrow since it's Sunday tomorrow. I got up and carried the bible with me. I spotted Casandra across the room.

"Casandra here is your Bible. I read some of it, and I suppose I could give Adam and Chase a chance. I may even come with you guys on Sunday," I said. Her face brightened up.

"Really? Thank you!" she exclaimed and hugged me tightly. She then let go of me and said, "I mean thank you Mr. Davenport. I would be happy if you joined us at church." I nodded.

"I will certainly think about it," I said.

 **Adam's Pov.**

I am so mad! Why won't Mr. Davenport let us go? There I nothing wrong with it and in fact there is everything right with it! He never lets us do anything! I never did, and never has. Suddenly Cassie and Casandra came running in the room where me and chase were.

"Guy guess what?" Cassie said. I sighed. "Oh don't make me think just tell me!" I said. Casandra smiled.

"Well, I talked to Mr. Davenport, he read some of the bible and you guys can go to church tomorrow!" Casandra exclaimed. I immediately jumped up.

"No way! That's awesome!" I said hugging Cassie. "Right Chase?" I said looked up.

"Uh yeah, that's great," Chase said. He doesn't even seem excited. I wonder why... What if he doesn't want to go to church that much? What if that super smart yet not so smart brain of his is trying to figure this all out with science.

"Chase, the only thing other than God, that you can't figure out with science, is your face," I said and walked out of the room.

 **Sorry that chapter was short. But I hope you liked it! Yes Mr. Davenport is gonna go with them to church! Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The last chapter. I am so sad that it's over. :'(**

* * *

 **Chase Pov.**

I don't know what to do. I have been so confused lately. I don't know whether to believe the Bible, or to go with what I already know. This whole thing is new to me. I don't seem to be able to understand. I mean even Adam now reads. But the only thing that he does read is his Bible. He has even taught some of the people in his class to read it. I don't get this whole conversion thing. And today is Sunday. I think I'll go, just because Mr. Davenport is going.

"Alright let's get ready to go to church guys," Mr. Davenport said. I sighed. I got dressed in my nicest cloths and we headed to church. The sermon was about faith in God. And wat would happen to you if you were not a Christian. It kind of scared me. How could you trust in a God that if you didn't trust him, would send you into a burning furnace to burn and suffer for eternity? These thoughts continued to go through my head until one verse caught my ear.  
"John 3:16. For God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten Son. That whosoever believeth in him, shall not perish, but have everlasting life." Then he continued on how he died, and took the judgment of our sins and then rose again.  
Then I realized something. He gave his ONLY son, to die, for the bad things that WE had done? And he still lives? And now we are able to have eternal life in him? God must have loved us so much. He must have. To send his only Son, for us, sinners. And he died, for our sins when he was perfect. I couldn't believe it. I felt so shameful. This one sermon, I think may have changed my life forever.

I walked home, feeling amazing. It was like my whole life had changed, for the better. I felt so good. I was happier than I ever was before. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Cas though, looked a little sad. I didn't know why. Until I asked her.

"Cas, why are you so upset?" I asked. She sighed. "It's just, you don't seem to believe that God really exists or that he loves us and…" I stopped her and pulled her into a kiss. "Cas, I do believe. Today, I believed. I have found happiness, and peace in God," I said pulling away from her. She looked dazed.

"I, um, that is amazing Chase! I am so happy!" she said and hugged me tight. I smiled and hugged her back. My spirit was lifted.

Later Mr. Davenport gave a speech. I thought it was probably one of his, egotistic speeches. But I was wrong. "Guys I have an announcement to make." Everyone groaned. "No, no I am serious. Today, I changed. I went to church with these two girls, Casandra, and Cassie," he said gesturing to them. They smiled. "And, I found that there is something much greater, than science, and bionics. It's God. And I have found faith in him. And I want you all to find the same. From now on every Sunday, you will all go to church and when you are ready, to get baptized. But that is your decision to make," he finished. I smiled. This was nothing like what I thought it would be. Adam and I hugged each other, and Cas, and Cassie looked so full of joy. This was a great day, and a day that I will always remember. Thanks to Cas and Cassie taking us to church, we are now Christians.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for sticking with me.** **Romans 15:13** **\- Now the God of hope fill you with all joy and peace in believing, that ye may abound in hope, through the power of the Holy Spirit.**


End file.
